


More than Moirails.

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius can't sleep, and Nepeta is eager to talk to him. They each know how they feel, the problem is how to air these feelings in a compassionate way, while taking into consideration that they have simply been moirails for some time. Equius visits Nepeta and they sort things out in the way they see fit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Moirails.

Nepeta sat crosslegged, scribbling on her shipping wall, frantically switching from red, to black, to pale pink and back. She narrowed her eyes as she hummed to herself, tapping her pencil to her chin. Her laptop sat behind her, and started to chime, indicating she had just received a new Trollian message. Nepeta growled and kept scribbling intent on finishing the panel she had just thought of. The laptop continued to chime.

 

Her concentration broken, she sighed and hopped to her feet, shuffling to her laptop, opening it. Her mood lightened almost immediately when she realised it wasn't any of the usual suspects messaging her, but Equius.

 

“Hmm, its late for him, I wonder what he wants?” Her head cocked to the side as she opened his message window,

 

:33 < *pounces on his back* equiusss, what are mew doing awake?

D --> Good evening, nepeta

D --> I have not been able to rest, I would like to see you

D --> It has been some time

 

She sat up, smiling. It had been some time, four weeks, maybe five or six? She lost count, but she knew she missed him as well.

 

:33 < *AC perks up excitedly* mew should come over! i was just working on my wall

D --> I see, I will be over shortly then

:33 < yay! *AC nuzzles his hair and sits back*

 

She got up quickly, tearing her shirt off and replacing it with a new one, straightening her pillow bed up and sorting her pencils, her den was looking slightly shabby, and she fixed it up as best as she could. It had been a while since she had seen Equius, and her heart fluttered with excitement. She realized she was getting worked up and she shuddered. She was so flushed for him it was killing her but she was far too shy, or maybe just awkward, to say anything. As far as he knew she just saw him as her moirail.

 

She continued to make her den presentable, she pulled her hat off in front of the mirror and hastily brushed out her hair, which was getting longer than she usually kept it. Fitting her hat back on, she sighed, and there was a heavy knock on the wall hatch at the front of her den. She stifled a playful grin, and slinked up to the door, swinging it open. There stood Equius, predictably sweaty from the walk over. She threw herself at his lower body, squeezing him into a Nepeta sized bearhug, even though the very top of her head barely reached his shoulder. He smiled and stooped slightly lower to return the embrace, he rested his head on her shoulder.

 

“It’s good to see you, Nepeta” Equius said quietly as she released the grip on him.

 

She nodded eagerly, “I’m so glad you could make it!”

 

Nepeta took his hand and pulled him inside, the door swung shut behind them. As she walked, she hit play on her stereo and soft music filled the den, just loud enough to fill the echoey silence. She guided Equius over to the mountain of fluffy pillows she kept, and he sat down. She plopped down beside him, grabbing a pillow and wrapping her arms around it, tucking it against her chest.

 

Equius looked distant, and as they talked she could feel he meant to come over to discuss something a little more important than the fact that he originally intended to build a toaster into Aradiabot v1.0.1. She scooted closer to him, and he turned to face her slightly.

 

“You seem worried, Equius. What's wrong?” She asked as his brow furrowed.

 

“Oh… Well… I suppose it’s why I have not been able to get a proper rest in quite a while… It’s a question I had best ask in person, though.” He shifted slightly in place.

 

“I apologise for being blunt, but I must know, do you see me as more than just your moirail, Nepeta?” Equius pursed his lips and wiped beads of sweat from his temple.

 

“More than just my moirail? Well, I- I mean you are my moirail so I see you as someone very… Close to me, whom I… Well-”

 

Her voice trailed off as her body became unbearably hot, her face blushed dark green. Should she finally come clean? It seems like now or never. When would be a better time? Tears started to well in her eyes as she tried to find words for him.

 

“Nepeta, if it makes it any easier, I feel you should know that I, to put it as simply as I can't, have been deeply flushed for you for some time. I know my feelings have not apparent, but tonight I had to say something…”

 

He wiped a hand over his face and hung his head slightly, while Nepeta looked at him in shock, shame replaced with soaring hope. She tried to mouth words, blinking back tears of joy. She placed a hand on his, taking a ragged breath. He looked up, meeting her eyes, his question was answered. She leaned closer, and he placed a hand on her cheek. She pushed herself up quickly, bring her lips to his, kissing him gently. He eyes widened, goosebumps running down his neck, into his arms, back, and rippled back to where they started as a deep shiver. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

 

Her heart jumped into her throat, and she felt glued to where she was sitting. To say she had been waiting for Equius would be an unimaginable understatement. She tried to calm herself, she noticed she had been holding her breath. Equius, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, a the weight of unrequited love was lifted off his shoulders the moment their lips met, he felt a thousand pounds lighter, the first step had been taken and he couldn't be happier.

 

She released the kiss, sitting back, looking at examining his face. His eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly open. He snapped back to reality, and he was trying to speak, feintly. She put a finger over his mouth and smiled warmly. He took her hand in his pulling her closer, once again kissing her, this time, on his lead. She ran her fingers through his hair. She saw his glasses fog, and pulled them off with one hand, setting them aside. Moving her arms over his broad back she braced herself against him as the kiss yet deepened.

 

He wrapped his hands around her waist as the kiss waned, she was now practically sitting in his lap. She nuzzled his cheek and Equius sighed. She shrugged off her overcoat, and placed her hands over his, and he lowered his face to her neck. She guided his hands up from her waist, up her sides, over her breasts. He tensed as he realised she wasn't wearing a bra, and she had only just then noticed she forgot to replace it when she changed her shirt. She smiled at the sensation, biting her lip slightly. She intertwined her fingers with his.

 

Tired of sitting in his lap with her back turned to him, she turned around, placing her legs to either side of him. She ran a hand from his neck to his shoulder to his chest and down his abdomen. Equius watched as her hand hesitated above his zipper. He motioned her head up, a serious look on his face.

 

“Nepeta… Believe me, I want to, but I am very much not sure you realise what you’re asking for. I am afraid it may- it may be a ‘substantial’ offering for someone of your stature. I am not interested in hurting you. It’s only fair I warn you.”

 

Nepeta brushed her fingertips over his button thoughtfully. Embarrassingly, she had imagined him to have a ‘substantial’ bulge, as he had so eloquently put it. She knew she wanted more, and she could tell they were both ready, and the only way to tell what was what was to put it to the test.

 

“Shh, we’ll see.”

 

She pulled his shirt up over his head, towards her, and tossed it aside. She kissed his chest, and he placed a hand at the small of her back. Grabbing the back of her own shirt, she attempted to remove it in as attractive a manner as possible, and instead got her elbows suck against the collar. Equius stifled a laugh and helped her out of it, she gave him a playful yet frazzled smile. Nepeta pulled herself in, pushing her chest against his, Equius kissed her neck, and she began to moan, shocked at how arousing she found it.

 

With one hand, she continued her mission to free his button and lower the zipper. He pushed his hips slightly forward, allowing her easier access. His button popped, and she pulled his zipper down. Equius groaned as she came closer to his heat, her fingers lingering over the next button, the one on his dark blue boxer shorts. He straightened up, and lowered her down onto the pillows behind them, crawling overtop of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his imposing figure eclipsed her miniscule one.

 

He kissed her chin, down to her throat, her chest, running a hand up her navel to one breast, rubbing gently with his thumb. Goosebumps ran down her arms, and she arched her back. Nepeta pushed one of her hands down his side slipping her fingers slightly into his waistband, sliding them to his front. She opened her eyes as he glanced down, her heart pounded an she pushed her hand past his waistband, feeing his bulge in her palm. She gasped, and pushed his waistband clear with her wrist, pulling his bulge free and sliding a loose hand over it curiously.

 

Equius grunted, his breath caught as she explored. Nepeta was quietly fascinated, he was not exaggerating when he felt the need to warn her. She kept a loose grip, and even though her motions were slow, it grew in her hand rapidly, becoming harder. Equius squirmed under her grip. She pulled her jeans down, kicking them off frantically, and used her toes to slide Euqius’ pants off as well. He was still on his hands and knees straddling her, she brought her knees up, spreading her legs and urged his hips down with her hands.

 

He adjusted his position slightly, bearing his hips down. Nepeta was still pushing with one shaky hand, with the other she gingerly slid her fingers over her nook, already thoroughly soaked, she used the same hand to stroke his bulge. He held the tip to her opening which she had spread slightly with her fingers, she ran her other hand through his hair, grasping his one good horn. Nepeta moaned loudly, startling him, and Equius new she was more than ready.

 

He moved his hips forward, sliding the first few inches into her, her eyes shot open and she threw her head back, grasping at the pillows beneath her. She spread her legs as far apart as she could as he continued to enter, Equius was panting, sweat beginning to bead on his chest and face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and as he grabbed fistfuls of pillow, he pushed the last length of his bulge in.

 

Nepeta's chest heaved, it was almost unbearably tight around his bulge, but the feeling of him seemed perfectly natural. She closed her eyes as he withdrew his bulge, sliding it forward again, he growled deeply and kept his thrusts long and slow to start. Nepeta held her legs back with arms, her moans rhythmically matching his lustful motion. Equius pulled his arms out from under her and moved down, placing a one of her nipples in his mouth, she lifted her head, but fell limp again as his tongue moved gracefully over her breast.

 

She felt a carnal itch growing inside her, it so deep and profound it was almost painful. The only relief was when his bulge reached as deep as it could, yet the feeling grew more intense with each thrust. Her mind was clouded by the feeling, the only thing she needed was for Equius to continue to take her, her eyes watered as she felt each detail of his bulge slide in and out of her. Equius moaned as her fingernails dug into his bare skin, his thrusts became more urgent and his bulge throbbed as he felt her tightening around him.

 

He felt her start to cum, and this feeling seemed to transfer from deep inside her straight into his core, his knees almost gave out, he shuddered as he came. The force of her orgasm pushed against his bulge, her tiny frame shook as she gasped ragged breaths, raising her arms above her head, her own fluid poured onto the pillows, followed by his. He continued to thrust as more and more flowed into her. She was shivering with pleasure, hips twitching as his thrusts slowed.

 

He motioned his hips back slowly, sliding his bulge out. She placed a hand over her mouth holding back a yelp, she moved her unsteady knees together as Equius fell beside her, pulling her into an embrace. She rested her head against his broad chest as he stroked her hair breathing warm breath on the top of her head. She wrapped her legs together with his and smiled at him, he blushed deep blue and returned the smile. She giggled with pure joy, placing her head back against his chest. They fell asleep together, woke up together, and it felt right. It felt how it was supposed to feel. To have a matesprit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
